Karen
Karen is one of the supporting characters in Mermaid Melody. Profile! *'Name:' Karen *'Race:' Mermaid/Human *'Age:' 14-17 *'Blood Type: O *'Birthday:' Friday 16th February,1988 *'Star Sign:' Aquarius *'Gender:' Female *'Alias:' Purple Pearl Voice *'Voice Actor:' Ema Kogure *'Height:' 5'9 *'Weight:' 118 Lbs *'Favourite Colour:' Purple *'Image Song:' 'Aurora no Kaze ni Notte' *'Family: Noel (Twin Sister) *'Hobby: ' ? *'Favourite Type of Boy: ' ? *'''Favorite Subject: ? *'Least Favorite Subject:' ? History! Karen is Noel's twin sister, but she is slightly younger than her. She cares a great deal about Noel. When she is told that Noel was captured by Gaito, she vows to find her no matter what. Karen also has a love interest. His name is Subaru. She saves Lucia,Hanon and Rina from the Water Demons.But when Hanon and Lucia ask Karen to join them, she flatly refuses. Eventually Karen accepts the mermaids and joins then to fight against Sara, The Water Demons and Gaito. Love Interest: Karen's love interest is Subaru they were shown climbing a snowy mountain Personality! Karen is a mysterious character. She is calm, manture, and a bit rude. She is loyal to her friends and loved her sister, Noel, very much. Appearance! Karen has long purple hair and she is very tall. She also has purple eyes. Forms and Aspects! Karen has three forms.Her human,mermaid and idol form. Human Form! In her human form, Karen has curly dark purple hair but in her mermaid and Idol form she has light purple hair and stays curly. In her Human form she has brown eyes but in her mermaid and Idol Form she has purple eyes. Karen has a necklace around her neck which has a purple shell on it. Inside the shell a purple pearl which helps her to transform in Purple Pearl Voice. Mermaid Form! Her mermaid form follows the trend of all the other mermaid princesses, with two pearl bracelets around her right wrist and tail. Idol Form! Lastly, there is her idol form, her Purple Pearl Voice. Her costume is a white short strapless dress with black purple ruffles down the one side and it is above knee length with purple trim at top. Her bow is not the same color as her hair it is a darker shade of purple. Her gloves are white with purple cuffs that extend to her mid arm and her high-heeled boots have the same colors. She has a purple seashell barette in her hair. Her form is similar to Noel's form. Transformation! Powers! In the anime, Karen shouts Purple Pearl Voice! to transform. In the manga, she can transform at will with no incantation. In her idol form, like Lucia and the others, Karen can use her singing voice to get rid of enemies. In manga, at the end of her songs, she uses Cutie Hot Pitch. In the anime, she uses Love Shower Pitch with the rest of the mermaids. Voice Actress! See Also! * Lucia Nanami * Rina Toin * Hanon Hôshô * Coco Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Supporting Characters Category:Twin characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Supporting Characters Category:Twin characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Supporting Characters Category:Twin characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Supporting Characters Category:Twin characters